La amistad de un merodeador
by Oshren
Summary: Los merodeadores cursan su último año en Hogwarts, y llenos de nostalgia comienzan a recordar todo lo sucedido en sus años de amistad y piensan en lo que les queda por vivir. Vive sus aventuras con ellos.
1. El comienzo

Esta historia trata sobre la vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Todos los personajes, lugares y objetos pertenecen a la enorme imaginación de J.K. Rowling, exceptos los de colección propia, y sus derechos están reservados, al igual que yo me reservaré de poner esto en todos los capitulos. Sin ningún ánimo de lucro ni de plagio, este fanfiction fue una creación impulsada nada más que por Ocio.

Espero que todos disfruten del fanfic y me envien muchos Reviews :P.

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

"¡¡¡James, hora de despertarse perezoso!" - Un incesante despertador parlante flotaba sobre su cabeza dándole pequeños golpes en la frente, mientras que el muchacho intentaba ignorarlo dando manotazos al aire.

El chico se estiró en su cama, una vez había conseguido apagar el despertador, y se incorporó un poco. Era un pequeño niño de unos 11 años, con unos ojos marrones y un enredado pelo negro de aspecto sucio y alborotado. Se frotó los ojos con sus puños, alcanzó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se dispuso a bajar al comedor aún con el pijama puesto.

"¡Buenos días, cariño!" - El chico recibió un beso en la frente por parte de su madre, una vez que había llegado al comedor, y a continuación la mujer hacía girar una varita mágica en el aire, atrayendo dos tostadas con mantequilla que habían saltado solas del tostador y se deslizaban en el aire, hasta depositarse en un plato vacio de la mesa del comedor. - "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Preparado para marcharte a Hogwarts, cielo?"

"Claro, mamá..." - El chico parecía no hacerle caso, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al plato con el desayuno y comenzaba a engullir aquellas tostadas.

"¿Has encerrado ya la lechuza en la jaula y le has dado de comer?"

"Sí, mamá..."

"¿Y has metido en el baúl todos tus libros?"

"Por supuesto, mamá..."

"¿Y las túnicas están tambien guardadas?"

"Claro que sí, mamá..."

"¿Y estás seguro que no se te olvida comer sapos y cantar una saeta al mismo tiempo?"

"Sí, mamá..."

"¿¿¿PUEDES PRESTARME ATENCIÓN?" - James dió un pequeño salto en su silla, y miró asustado a su madre enfurecida. - "No tengo nada que hacer contigo... vamos, desayuna rápido que en treinta minutos sale el tren".

"Claro, ma..." - No terminó la frase, porque se dió cuenta que esa frase repetitiva ponía de los nervios a su madre, la cual estaba a punto de coger un cuchillo y sacarle los ojos a su hijo, así que James solo pudo levantarse con aún una tostada en la mano y salir corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto para cambiarse y hacer los últimos preparativos. Todo estaba preparado: los libros estaban encerrados en un baúl junto con un caldero de cobre y un enorme telescopio blanco, sus tres túnicas diarias y su túnica de gala estaban dobladas en la maleta negra y la lechuza parda cantaba feliz en el fondo de su jaula. El chico bajó con todo el equipaje, que hacía más bulto que él (solo Dios sabe como consiguió bajar todo aquello), y mientras que escuchaba los gritos de su madre en que se diera prisa, se arregló un poco el pelo y se ajustó las gafas, mirando su reflejo con superioridad. El chico era realmente guapo.

Una vez subidas las maletas al coche y aguantada la bronca de su madre que expresaba lo lento que podía llegar a ser James, el padre del chico arrancó el coche, todos subieron y una vez en camino empezó una conversación muy parecida a la sucedida en pleno desayuno con su madre.

"¿Seguro que no se te olvida nada, James?" - Su padre, con el mismo pelo alborotado y oscuro que su hijo, lo miraba preocupado por el espejo retrovisor. - "¿Lo has repasado todo?"

"Claro que sí, papá, acabo de hacerlo" - James no quería comenzar otra vez con aquella conversación de besugos, así que intentó cambiar de tema. - "Tengo muchísimas ganas de llegar a Hogwarts y aprender magia de una vez..."

"Hijo, espero que te comportes bien en Hogwarts, y que no emplees tu varita para realizar trastadas" - Esta advertencia le hizo encoger el corazón a James y palidecer su rostro, y no solo por la mera amenaza de su padre, de las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado, sino porque...

"Papa... creo... creo que he olvidado mi varita..."

Largo rato más tarde, después de regresar a casa por la dichosa varita, escuchar los gritos de su madre una vez más y estar a punto de morir por conducción temeraria para llegar a tiempo, James y sus padres corrían por la estación de trenes de King Cross a toda velocidad hacia el andén 9 y 3/4, ya que el tren de Hogwarts estaba a punto de salir.

"¡¡¡PARA UNA VEZ QUE IBAMOS CON TIEMPO!" - La madre de James le gritaba a su hijo mientras que este agarraba fuertemente la jaula de su lechuza, la cual ululaba al compás de los gritos de la mujer, que tiraba de la maleta como podía, y estaba seguida del padre del chico que arrastraba el pesado baúl a la velocidad mayor que podía alcanzar. Todo un espectáculo. Finalmente, encontraron el muro que daba paso al andén y lo cruzaron con extrema rapidez, y la mujer se despidió fugazmente de su hijo con un beso en la frente y su padre le acarició el pelo, desordenándolo un poco más. El chico subió al tren con el equipaje y justo después se cerraron las puertas, aunque aún escuchaba las voces de su madre fuera diciendo cosas como "Espero que te portes bien, come mucho, no te metas en líos..."

"¡¡¡Al fin, libertad!" - Pensó James en voz alta. - "¡¡¡Hogwarts, tiembla; allá va James Potter!

El chico comenzó a buscar un compartimento donde sentarse, pero no encontraba ninguno disponible, así que paseó por el pasillo del tren y se acercó a un grupo de chicas que estaban revoloteando y cuchicheando cerca de una esquina. Parecían emocionadas y ensimismadas en las palabras de un chico que se encontraba con todas ellas, apoyado con la espalda en la pared, y las piernas y brazos cruzados.

"...Y por supuesto, yo encontré a aquella Ashwinder e impedí que su casa ardiera en llamas, salvando a toda la familia" - Algunas chicas exclamaban con excitación y sorpresa cosas como "Wow", "Increible" o incluso "Que mono". Aquél chico era moreno, y su pelo era largo y rizado, alineado con el horizonte de sus ojos, también oscuros. Era más o menos igual de alto que James, e igual de delgado.

"¿Y no crees que ese relato es un poco fantástico, Sirius?" - Una chica de largos cabellos rojos y ojos claros fruncía el ceño, marcando más algunas de las pecas que tenía en su cara.

"Ya ves que no, te lo prometo..." -Giró la cabeza y vió a James plantado en el pasillo. Su cara se iluminó con una fantástica idea. -"¡Eh! ¡Tu! ¡Que enorme casualidad! ¡Viejo amigo!" -Sirius se coló entre el grupo de chicas que lo adoraban y fue a darle un abrazo a James, el cual sin saber que hacer, simplemente se quedó quieto. "Disimula", le susurro el pequeño Sirius en el oido, para que solo James lo oyera. - "¡¡¡Aquí lo teneis! ¡¡¡A él lo salve de las Ashwinder! ¿verdad que sí, amigo?"

"Eh... pues..." -James estaba en blanco, pero al ver a aquel monton de chicas guapas observándolo, esperando sus palabras, su mente comenzó a funcionar e instintivamente le paso un brazo por los hombros a Sirius. -"¡Claro! Si no fuera por... ¿Sirius?..." -Se pregunto a sí mismo James, recordando como lo había llamado la chica pelirroja. -"...mi casa habría ardido en llamas y seguramente yo y mi familia estaríamos muertos. Le debo la vida". -James miró a Sirius, y le sonrió; y este le guiñó el ojo en señal de agradecimiento, al ver que las chicas asentían totalmente convencidas y excitadas.

"Oh, Sirius, eres tan bueno... y tan guapo..." -Comentaba la chica mas guapa del grupo, mientras que sus compañeras gesticulaban dándole la razón. Pero en ese momento del compartimento más cercano aparecieron cuatro chicos, uno alto y atlético, otro bajo y regordete, otro de estatura media, pelo graso, largo y negro; y el último de ellos un chico alto de ojos color miel y pelo rubio. El chico del pelo graso iba delante de todos, y al cruzarse con el pasillo con aquel grupo de chicas, dirigió una mirada despectiva a aquella pelirroja que había puesto en duda la historia de Sirius, y la miró con desprecio.

"Es asqueroso encontrarse a una sangre sucia por el pasillo, ¿no creeis amigos?" -Aquel chico fulminó con su mirada a la pelirroja, que solo se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, y todos sus acompañantes comenzaron a reirse, excepto aquel chico rubio, que se mantuvo callado.

"Perdona... ¿quién te crees para insultar a la chica?" -Sirius había saltado a la defensiva, y el grasiento chico dirigió su mirada hacia él, con la cual lo volvió a fulminar como a la pelirroja.

"¿Quien te crees tu, Black? El chulo del colegio, el que más liga, el más guapo, el más fuerte, y el que más amigos lameculos tiene, ¿no? ¿Y este es uno de esos nuevos amigos? -Dirigió su mirada a James, el cual miró con desprecio a aquel chico; y cuando estuvo a punto de contestar, algo se interpuso entre ellos.

"Snape, deja a los chicos en paz y márchate de aquí" -Aquel rubio que antes acompañaba a Snape se había interpuesto en la discusión y había saltado del bando de Sirius. -"Y no te resistas, sabes que a veces no me controlo..."

Snape de repente comenzo a cambiar a tono pálido, y sin articular palabra, se marchó. Aquel chico rubio, a pesar de parecer tranquilo, sociable y pacifista, había intimidado al chico del pelo grasiento con solo unas palabras.

"Muchas gracias, de parte de mi y de las chicas..." -Sirius le tendía la mano al chico rubio con una amplia sonrisa, y las chicas comenzaron otra vez a cuchichear y a reirse, realmente emocionadas por lo ocurrido, y de encontrarse frente a tres chicos guapísimos.

"Solo nos falta encontrar un compartimento..." -Comentó James, y como si los hubiera escuchado, un chico bajito y regordete salió del último compartimento y se dirigió hacia ellos. "¿Quereis entrar aquí? He visto lo que habeis echo y me ha parecido flipante... ¡Venga, pasad!" -Aquel chico tenía una sonrisa enorme, y sus pequeños dientes eran de un tono amarillento, lo cual le hacía perder cualidades a pesar de que el chico no fuera demasiado feo...

Los tres se dirigieron al compartimento y, aunque Sirius tardó quince minutos en despedirse de todas las chicas, las cuales lo abrazaban y le rogaban que no se fuera, finalmente entraron. Cada uno de los cuatro componentes se sentaron en un sillón y el chico regordete comenzó la conversación:

"Ese Snape nunca me ha dado buena espina..."

"Si, es un autentico hijo de..." -Sirius evitó el insulto y miro al chico moreno de las gafas. -"Por cierto, gracias por lo de antes. Necesitaba un cable con esas chicas... ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo James Potter"

"Yo soy Sirius, Sirius Black" -Le contestó el otro moreno con un guiño.

"Y mi nombres es Remus Lupin" -Dijo tranquilo y decisivo aquel chico alto y rubio, y lo acompañó con una sonrisa.

"Y el mio, Petter Pettigrew" -Comentaba el chico regordete que les había invitado a su compartimento con un tono alegre.

Y así fue el comienzo de los Merodeadores...


	2. Por qué

**Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué?**

"Cuantas cosas hemos vivido desde eso, ¿eh?" -Comentaba un Sirius Black algo más adolescente, mucho más fuerte y atlético, mucho más guapo.

"Ya estamos a punto de cursar nuestro séptimo curso..." -Contestó un Remus alto, delgado pero guapo, con unos ojos enamoradores y un pelo igual de rubio que cuando tenía once años.

Se encontraban en el mismo compartimento del tren en el que seis años antes se habían conocido, y aquel recuerdo apareció en la memoria de todos. Melancólicamente, los cuatro chicos charlaban sobre la cantidad de cosas que habían ocurrido desde entonces, y como habían cambiado sus vidas, sus estudios, su aspecto...

James era más alto, moreno, y las gafas habían sido sustituidas por unas modernas "lentillas"; su cuerpo estaba bastante definido y gran mayoría de las chicas del instituto se morían por él. En cambio, absolutamente TODAS se morían por el macizorro de Sirius Black, el cual además de guapo y musculoso sabía perfectamente como tratar a una chica para que cayera rendida a sus pies. Detrás de estos dos se encontraba Remus Lupin, el cual su ternura se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y aunque algo más delgado y menos marcado que los otros dos chicos, también tenía una figura bastante deseada. Además, su mirada derretía a toda aquella que lo mirara a los ojos, y su sonrisa serena causaba noches de insomnio. Y por último, estaba Petter Pettigrew, el cual tenia algo de barriga, aunque no se le notaba casi nada. No era feo del todo, lo que pasa que nadie había visto jamás a Petter peinado, vestido y arreglado; iba hecho un adefesio humano a cualquier parte. Y no tenía demasiado tacto con las chicas...

"Si, y recuerdo cuando Remus nos contó que era hombre-lobo... lo mejor de ello fue cuando lo atamos a la cama y fuimos a buscar a un psiquiatra." -Comentaba James risueño.

"Te equivocas Corna, lo mejor fue cuando una vez que lo aceptamos tuvimos la idea de ser animagos... No puedo quitarme de la cabeza aquella escena en la que Petter se convirtió en un híbrido con hocico de cerdo, piernas de pato, cuerpo de leon y cola de caballo." -Sirius comenzó a reirse solo de imaginar aquella escena en la que el chico solo alcanzaba a barritar como un elefante.

"Sí, el hocico de cerdo te sentaba fenomenal, Petter... creo que aún no se te ha quitado del todo..." -Bromeaba Remus, uniendose a las risas de Sirius continuadas por James.

"Perdonad que moleste vuestra sesión de risas, pero todos hemos tenido nuestros descuidos. ¿O acaso no recordais la vez en la que Sirius intentó convertirse mediante la poción multijugos en un Ravenclaw para conocer a aquella Emily Bonce y le salieron tantos granos que no sabíamos si era él o una paellera? -James y Remus miraron a Sirius y se rieron, y este se puso rojo como un tomate. -"Además Remus, esa poción la hiciste tu..."

"¡Golpe bajo, Lunático!" -James se reía junto con Petter de las caras de enfado y odio de Sirius y Remus. -"Vosotros con un caldero sois mas peligrosos que un piromano con un Clipper..."

"Espera, ¿me lo estás diciendo tu, Potter, o debería llamarte Don Juan-Potter? -La cara de Potter pasó de la risa combulsiva a la seriedad máxima. Sirius se dió cuenta que su comentario estaba un poco fuera de lugar, así que intentó suavizar las cosas. -En serio... ¿como te va con Lily?

"Sigue enfadada conmigo despues de todo, supongo..." -Dijo James entristecido, y se acomodó mas en su asiento.

"Vamos James, creo que al final lo conseguirás, seguro que te perdona..." -Remus le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda. -"Además, aún quedan chicas en Hogwarts, y mientras lo consigues o no, podrás saciar tu sed de amor con ellas..." -Los cuatro chicos sonrieron ante aquel descarado pero animador comentario. De repente comenzaron a hablar de las escapadas de las clases con la capa invisible, los paseos por el bosque prohibido las noches de luna llena, la semana en la que destrozaron todos los inodoros del colegio... Todo era maravilloso, y allí estaban los cuatro, de camino a Hogwarts para cursar su último año e intentando recordar a todas las chicas con las que Sirius había llegado a enrollarse (algo parecido a una misión imposible), las peleas cariñosas de Lily y James, las trastadas a Snape, las ingeniosas ideas de Lunático y los zapatazos amorosos de Colagusano con las chicas.

El tren estaba disminuyendo su velocidad. En poco tiempo llegarían a la escuela, así que todos se levantaron para colocarse sus túnicas de clase, en la cual Remus llevaba colgada con orgullo la insignia de prefecto. Y en ese momento, una chica con otra insignia igual a la suya entró en el compartimento.

"Vaya, vaya, lo que tenemos aquí. ¡Pero si son los merodeadores! ¿Me firmais un autógrafo, por favor?" -Una chica sonreia y les sacaba a la lengua a sus amigos. Tenía un aspecto muy peculiar; su pelo era rosa fucsia y no lo tenía muy largo, de echo el pelo lo tenía peniado hacia arriba; tenia unos ojos de un color marron muy claro, casi amarillentos, y aunque parecía extraño, aquella combinación no la hacía parecer una psicópata ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, le quedaba fenomenal. Además, la chica tenia un cuerpo lleno de curvas exhuberantes y deseosas.

"¡¡¡Dios, Nymphadora! ¿Qué cambio de look, eh?" -Sirius la miró de arriba a abajo, impresionado. -"¿Te he dicho alguna vez todo lo que te aprecio, nena?"

"No intentes tus trucos conmigo, Black. Además, ya sabes que yo me muero por otro..." -La chica comenzó a mirar al techo haciendose la despistada, pero todos los presentes sabían por donde iban los tiros.

"¿Qué le han pasado a tus ojos? ¿Utilizas lentillas?" -Remus rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación despues del comentario de la chica.

"Todos tenemos secretos, lobito..." -La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus y posteriormente se la acarició. -"Que mono... en fin, os dejo chicos, que escucho a algunos alumnos nuevos formar escándalo... no tardes mucho, Remus." -La chica le guiñó el ojo y posteriormente salió del compartimento.

"No se a que estás esperando para atacarle a Tonks, Remus" -James permanecía serio ante la mirada serena pero fulminante de su compañero. El chico realmente se preguntaba a si mismo la misma pregunta: "¿_Porqué no le atacas, Remus? Además, piensa que eres un hombre lobo... no será tan dificil atacarle... aunque ahi está el problema..."_

-"Creo que nunca debí decirle que soy un hombre lobo."

"¿Cómo que no? ¿No ves que eso le dió más morbo al asunto? Yo si supiera que hay una mujer-loba en la escuela, intentaria ligar con ella" -Dijo Petter sumiendose en sus pensamientos y reflexiones, mientras que los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

"Tu mismo lo has dicho, "Gusi", lo intentarias; de ahí a conseguirlo hay un abismo" -Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su amigo.

El tren finalmente paró, y se escuchaba en los pasillos un jaleo enorme provocado por los excitados alumnos de primer curso. Remus salió a fuera a socorrer a Tonks, que se encontraba sola entre tanto chiquillo, y los otros tres merodeadores esperaron un poco a que el tumulto de fuera se hubiera calmado para salir. Una vez fuera, un gran grupo de chicas y algunos chicos de primero iban haciendo un coro alrededor de aquellos personajes, suplicando autografos, fotografías, besos y algunas chicas de cursos superiores pedían otros favores más censurados a los merodeadores. Remus se limitaba a orientar a los pequeños hacia las barcas, aunque la competencia que tenía con sus tres amigos le dificultaba su trabajo; Sirius comenzaba a lanzar besos al aire y reverencias a sí mismo, buscando entre el tumulto a aquellas chicas de favores censurados y puntuando mentalmente cual sería la próxima víctima del gran Black; "Gusi" se sometía a sonreir como un idiota y mirar a sus compañeros y James, como siempre, hacía de relaciones públicas.

"Vamos, chicas, aquí hay merodeadores de sobra para todas... por favor, ¿pueden colocarse en fila india?" -Aunque fuera un comentario bastante machista y sucio, las chicas comenzaron a pegar saltitos de éxtasis y euforia; excepto una de ellas, que en cambio recreó una mueca de asco y decepción hacia James.

"Valiente egocentrismo... me das asco, Potter" -La chica enfurecida se dió la vuelta, haciendo bailar su enorme melena pelirroja sobre sus hombros, y se marchó con paso firme y rápido. Era preciosa. James se quedó mirando su forma de andar embobado: sus largas y finas piernas, su perfecto trasero, su pequeña cintura... Y la cascada de cobre que jugueteaba con el viento y rompía olas en sus hombros. Le volvía loco.

James fué lo último que pudo recordar. Ya le daba igual la gente, sus amigos, su vida, todo. Solo le importaba ella. Jamás había sentido nada por una chica como por aquella, Lily Evans, y no paraba de meter la pata una y otra vez. Aún conmovido por la situación, siguió a sus amigos hasta subir en una carroza negra con Sirius, Petter y una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Mina Finnigan, la cual se sentó al lado de Sirius, y éste no perdió la oportunidad de tontear con ella.

James se sentía derrotado, hundido, había vuelto a meter la pata una vez más. ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas más faciles? ¿Por qué no conseguiría ser como Sirius, estando con todas las chicas que quisiera, sin importarle nada, sin enamorarse? ¿No podía divertirse y disfrutar como sus amigos? Pero en su cabeza estaba ella, estaba Lily Evans.

Después de la breve selección de los alumnos de primero, los cuatro chicos se sentaron a comer. Mientras que Colagusano engullía todo lo que podía, Remus se mantenía callado e interesante escuchando la conversación de Sirius, que no paraba de hablar.

"Fue increible, tio. Saltó de la escoba y con la Quaffle en la mano se lanzó hacia el palo, pasó él mismo por la portería con el balón y volvió a montarse en su escoba en el aire. Al principio no parecía legal, pero repasaron el reglamento y no había alguna clausura que indicara "Se le está prohibido a todo jugador traspasar los palos con el balón en las manos, dando así diez puntos a su equipo".

"De todaf fogmaf, Cganuto, pefdieron el paftido de fefenta..." -Petter comenzó a ponerse morado y a toser, y con fuerza Sirius comenzó a golpearle en la espalda. Cuando consiguió tragar aquella bola de alimentos mezclados, Petter se encogió de brazos y decidió seguir comiendo. En cambio, James miraba el plato y no había probado bocado.

"¿Ocurre algo, James?" -Remus se había percatado de la apatía que sentía su amigo. -"Sabes que puedes contarnoslo.."

"No me pasa nada, simplemente no tengo hambre" -James era un experto en las mentiras, pero esta no le salió demasiado convincente.

"Sea lo que sea, esperamos que se arregle, ¿verdad chicos?" -Sirius asintió seguro con la cabeza, y Colagusano seguía engullendo los alimentos como un cerdo, así que recibió una fuerte patada en la espinilla de parte del chico rubio. -"¿Verdad?"

"Fi, Fi, Pog Fupuefto, lo que fea..." -Petter continuó con su faena a gran velocidad, sin hacerles demasiado caso.

"Gracias por todo, chicos, pero creo que me voy a la cama..."

James se levantó e instintivamente buscó con la mirada a Lily. No se encontraba en ningun lado, y no sabía por qué la buscaba exactamente, así que apenado fue camino de los dormitorios. "¿_Por qué tiene que aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos? Parece que me vigilia, que me huele, que me sigue... Vamos James, no empieces con las paranoias. Pero ¿por qué tiene que ser ella?... No podría ser cualquier otra chica, no, tenía que ser Lily Evans... la única chica a la que le doy asco..."_

Caminó cabilando en lo ocurrido, y mientras pensaba y andaba finalmente llegó al retrato de una mujer frondosa, a la cual le susurró algo así como "Saturnino". Cuando el retrato se abrió y James se dispuso a cruzarlo, le apareció por la mente una idea con la cual podría ver a Lily, saber que estaba haciendo; y sin pensarselo, James sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, lo desplegó y apuntándolo con la varita sentenció: -"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

En el mapa comenzaron a salir manchas de tinta que rápidamente iban tomando forma. Se trataba de un mapa de la escuela, pero era un mapa muy particular: en él se encontraban algunos puntos con un nombre al lado, indicando la posición exacta de todos los alumnos y profesores de la escuela, y automáticamente vió a sus tres amigos aún cenando en el gran comedor. También descubrió a Snape estudiando en las mazmorras. Pero no encontraba a Lily Evans.

"¿A quién espias esta vez, Potter?" -Desde el interior del cuadro salió una fémina voz aguda y angelical, aunque sus palabras no fueran con un tono muy simpático. Era ella, era Lily Evans, que se encontraba en la Sala Comun. -"Vaya, parece ser que debería de marcharme, ha llegado el super-mega-merodeador James..." -La chica se levantó indignada y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio.

"¡¡¡Espera, Lily!" -James dobló otra vez el mapa y lo guardó en su bolsillo, y de tres zancadas consiguió alcanzar a Lily y cogerla de los brazos. -"Una vez nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad preciosa? ¿Por qué no somos capaces de seguir haciendolo?"

"Porque ya no me caes bien" -Contestó tajante Lily. -"Y si no te importa, me marcho..."

"Ni se te ocurra, nena, no vas a ninguna parte" -James le agarró más fuerte. -"¡Quiero una explicación coherente y ya!"

"¡¡¡Sueltame James, me haces daño!" -El chico se percató de la situación y la soltó, Lily dió un tirón del brazo y se alejó un poco angustiada. -"¡Ese es el James al que no soporto! ¡Al James prepotente y engreido en el que te has convertido!"

La chica salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación, y en el momento en el que se escuchó un sonoro portazo, James se dió cuenta de la situación. -"Lo siento mucho, Lily..." Pero Lily ya no estaba allí.

Todo era perfecto, había vuelto a la escuela con sus amigos, había pasado un rato inolvidable recordándo viejos tiempos, pero... ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ella? Tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta, tantas explicaciones que jamás había escuchado, tantas cosas en las que pensar... Subió a la habitación, se quitó la túnica y se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama. Tantas cosas en las que pensar... James sabía que no iba a dormir, y lo mejor sería emplear el tiempo en algunas cosas más útiles.


	3. El baile de Navidad

**Capítulo 3: El baile de Navidad**

_Ya era de día. James se revolvía en sus sabanas al sentir aquellos cegadores rayos de sol entrar por la ventana y bañarlos en la claridad del día. El chico se estiró como acostumbraba a hacer, se incorporó, se frotó los ojos y buscó las gafas en la mesita de noche, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Fue increible._

_Comenzaban las vísperas de Navidad, y James, junto con sus tres amigos, las pasaría en el colegio una vez más. Pero lo más interesante de aquellos días era el baile de Navidad, en el cual cada chico de 4º curso para arriba debía de buscar su pareja para asistir al baile, y al ser esa misma noche el evento, James comenzaba a preocuparse de que no tuviera pareja de baile. Y no fue porque le faltaran._

_Él quería ir con ella. Lily Evans, una chica de su misma edad que residia en Gryffindor como él y con la cual compartía casi todas las clases. Sirius ya tenía de pareja de baile a una chica de Hufflepuff, la más guapa de aquella casa; Remus iria con una chica morena de aspecto vivo llamada Nymphadora, además de ser también muy guapa y simpática, y hasta Petter había conseguido una pareja. Pero él ya había rechazado a la decenas de chicas hiper-hormonadas que se morían por el joven Potter, ya que en esos momentos solo tenía ojos para Lily Evans. Nadie pensaría eso del mujeriego James Potter, pero al parecer aquellas fechas tan señaladas habían reblandecido el corazón del desarmado adolescente._

_El dia anterior, una vez vestido con sus vestimentas de mago, el chico bajaba escaleras abajo hacia la sala común, donde encontró a los tres merodeadores restantes sentados en los sofas de al lado de la chimenea: Remus estaba hablando sobre una jugada de Quidditch, algo muy peculiar, ya que Lunático no era muy aficcionado a este juego; Petter se encargaba de escucharlo embobado, sin pronunciar una palabra; y Sirius estaba sentado con una chica sobre sus piernas, escuchando lo que Lupin decía y al mismo tiempo tonteando con aquella chica que parecía que había pasado la noche con él._

_"Buenos días a todos, chicos; buenos días, Emily"_

_"¡¡¡Buenos días Potter!" -Contestaron todos al unísono con una sonrisa. -"¿Como va esa búsqueda de la "pareja ideal" para el baile, Corna?" _

_"Ni me hables..." -James tenía el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre, y su cara de recién despertado a nadie le sugeriría que se encontraba ante uno de los "sex-symbol" de Hogwarts._

_"¿Y a que estas esperando, James?" -Petter señalaba con la mirada a aquella chica pelirroja de unos ojos verdes resplandecientes que hacían enloquecer hasta a las esfingues, y aquella chica de seductoras pecas alejó la cara de ellos. Por alguna razon, sabían que la chica no los aguantaba._

_"Estoy seguro de que es imposible..." -James se entristecía un poco más, pero sintió el codazo de Sirius en busca de animo. -"Esta bien, lo haré. Ahora vengo."_

_James levantó la cabeza, se amasó un poco el pelo y su cara convirtió su aspecto de "tengo un sueño tremendo" a "me voy a comer el mundo". Echó a andar hacia la chica, que se encontraba de espaldas, con paso decidido; y cuando llegó a ella carraspeó un poco para ver si le prestaba algo de atención. Fue inutil._

_"Estoooo... Hola Lily, soy James Potter" -La chica se giró y miró de arriba a abajo a James, sin pronunciar palabra ni expresión en su rostro. -"¿Podría robarte un minuto?"_

_"Esta bien." -Lily asintió con la cabeza y se fué con James hasta la esquina. -"Y dime Potter, ¿que deseas de mí?"_

_"Pues estaba aqui con mis amigos y... "-Vió como el rostro de Lily se compuso de una mueca al escuchar la palabra "amigos", pero ignorándolo siguió con la conversación. -"Bueno... yo nunca he echo esto... pero... me preguntaba si... tenías pareja para el baile."_

_"Oh, si, si que tengo." -Lily se sentía triunfadora, y tenía una sonrisa tierna en los labios -"¿Acaso querías ir conmigo, James?"_

_"No, no, que va." -Mintió James totalmente avergonzado. -"Era solo por casualidad, los chicos y yo estamos haciendo una especie de lista con las parejas para el baile, con el fin de crear una lista de "solterones y solteronas de oro". Me alegro de que no seas una de ellas." (Ya se ha hablado antes de la incrible facilidad de James para mentir)._

_"Yo tambien me alegro, James... ya me extrañaba que un merodeador como tu con tanta "clase" fuera a pedirle salir a una chica." -Lily se dió la vuelta triunfante y, insinuándose, comenzó a andar moviendo sus caderas hasta salir por el retrato. Era totalmente preciosa._

_"¿Conque solterones de oro, eh Corni?" -Los tres chicos se reían hasta el punto de comenzar a llorar y dolerle las costillas. -"¡¡¡Y quién diría que tu vas a estrenar esa lista!"_

_"Sereis cabr..." -James mataba con la mirada a sus amigos, los cuales no paraban de reir, excepto Remus que se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación._

_"Bueno, siempre te quedará pedirselo a Myrtle... seguro que estará encantada de ir contigo, incluso seguro que se pondrá a llorar de emoción." -Petter había echo un comentario gracioso para variar, lo cual dejó sorprendido a sus amigos._

_"Vaya, parece que estas de buen humor, ¿no Gusi? Estás hasta más inteligente. Que pena si Natalie se enterara que tu único hobby es comerte todo lo que te pongan por delante y que tu mayor logro ha sido ser una rata... ¡¡¡Seguro que entrarías también en solterones de oro!" -Siquiera Lupin podía aguantar la risa tras este comentario, aunque fuera algo cruel, pero Petter siempre terminaba comiendose todos los marrones._

_La tarde pasó tranquila y cómodamente. Los chicos lo habían planeado todo, incluso aquella broma de manipular el champagne para que todo aquel que bebiera comenzaran a crecerle las orejas descomunalmente. James había conseguido una pareja, una chica bastante guapa de Ravenclaw se le acercó para pedirle que le acompañara y, James, sin más remedio, aceptó la invitación. Y en ese momento se encontraban los cuatro muchachos colocándose sus túnicas y trajes de gala para el baile, algunos desafiándose por el mérito de colocarse una vulgar corbata al estilo muggle._

_"No sabía que esto fuera tan complicado.¿Acaso hace falta un manual de instrucciones para colocarse esto?" -Sirius solo conseguía apretársela tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de morir asfixiado cuatro veces seguidas._

_"Yo diría que hace falta ser arquitecto." -Colagusano había conseguido atársela a duras penas, y cuando estaba satisfecho de haberlo conseguido, se dió cuenta de que estaba del reves._

_"Bueno, todo esto merece la pena, no todos los días se ve un cerdo trajeado... "-Petter comenzó a ponerse como un tomate por el comentario de Canuto y los demás chicos se reían. -"¿Cómo creeis que irán las chicas?"_

_"Natalie seguro que llevará un bocadillo en la mano, para ganarse a su amado Gusi." -Parecía que Remus también estaba animado hoy, y se demostró en su característica forma de insultar a Pettigrew. -"Pero de todas formas seguro que irá radiante. Lo mismo que Carla y espero que Nymphadora también vaya muy guapa. ¿Y que me dices de Marta, James?"_

_"Sinceramente me da igual como vaya Marta." -James era el único amargado de la reunión; no podía quitarse a Lily de la cabeza._

_"Vamos, no pienses más en Lily." -Le espetó Remus con un par de palmaditas en la espalda_

_"Además, seguro que irá feísima." -Sirius se puso vizco, se alborotó el pelo y sacó la lengua. Los chicos rieron, y una vez que consiguieron colocarse las corbatas, bajaron al gran comedor, sin olvidarse de pasar antes por las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde prepararon su maravillosa trampa._

_El baile comenzó. Los cuatro chicos se dividieron por el gran comedor en busca de sus chicas, excepto James, que se quedó sentado al lado de los aperitivos, con Marta, la cual se aburría bastante y le suplicaba al chico que la sacara a bailar. En cambio, James no tenía ganas de bailar, solo pensaba en Lily una y otra vez, y la buscaba con la mirada. No la vió ni una sola vez, y James comenzó a pensar que quizás la hubieran dejado tirada y se hubiera quedado en la sala comun. Y no sabía si alegrarse por ello o entristecerse. Finalmente, Marta consiguió sacarlo a bailar._

_Mientras que James y Marta bailaban, contemplaba como Sirius se besaba con Carla; como Petter y Natalie arrasaban con los aperitivos y como Remus y Nymphadora hablaban afectivamente sobre algun tema el cual Cornamenta no llegaba a adivinar. Tras esta imagen, finalmente James consiguió alegrarse un poco mientras bailaba con Marta, que le demostró que era muy simpática y cariñosa, y cuando todo comenzó a ir bien, apareció._

_La habitación se inundó de un resplandor verde. O al menos eso le parecio a James, ya que había encontrado entre la multitud la mirada de Lily. Iba con su precioso pelo rojizo recogido en un presuntuoso y glamuroso moño, adornado con una cinta purpura, a juego con su vestido. Era de un púrpura muy claro, tenía los hombros al aire y comenzaba justo por encima de sus pechos. Era de una tela muy fina, parecida a la seda, y terminaba al principio del muslo derecho, aunque en el izquierdo tenía un volante que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Sus zapatos de tacón alto también eran púrpuras, y aquella combinación de púrpura, rojo, y blanco de su piel era el resultado de una explosiva chica y no la feísima Lily que decía Sirius._

_James se quedó embobado al verla. Se acercaba hacia ellos, y el chico intentó evitar mirarla, para no estropear la noche; aunque para su sorpresa, todo fue mejor de lo que él planeaba._

_"Perdona, ¿me lo prestas un momento?" -Marta, algo resentida, aceptó con la cabeza y Lily agarró del brazo a James, lo alejó algunos pasos y comenzó a bailar con él._

_"Eeeeh... ¡Hola Lily!" -James estaba totalmente desconcertado. -"¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Lo estás pasando bien?"_

_"Pues la verdad es que me estoy aburriendo demasiado..." -Lily le sonreía a James, el cual no paraba de ver sus enormes y preciosos ojos. -"Pensé que podría bailar contigo, y he venido a buscarte a ver si querias... ¿Como va esa lista de solterones de oro?"_

_"Pues... bien.. jejeje..." -James estaba tan nervioso que no conseguía pensar antes de actuar. -"Al final los chicos y yo decidimos no hacerla..."_

_"Bueno, era una idea bastante estúpida. Algo propio de los merodeadores." -Lily ponía esa cara de desprecio cada vez que pronunciaba o escuchaba esa palabra. -"Como verás, el comportamiento de tus amigos no me gusta demasiado."_

_"Bueno, nosotros solo queremos divertirnos... y no le hacemos daño a nadie, ¿no crees?" -Potter intentó defender a sus amigos, y en cierta parte, a él mismo._

_"A veces si que lo haceis, James. Os pensais que sois los únicos con derecho a estar por encima de todos, de utilizarlos a todos. Aunque veo que tu has cambiado..." -Lily le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a James, el cual estremeció su cuerpo y, poco a poco, fue relajándose y acomodándose a hablar con ella._

_"Bueno, supongo que la navidad me ha echo madurar..." -Mientras que James pensaba en la enorme gilipoyez que acababa de soltar, comenzó una canción lenta y Lily se juntó más con James, y este le pasó la mano por la cintura para bailar mejor. En ese mismo momento, James vió que comenzaron a servir el champagne._

_En pocos minutos, el baile se había convertido en un desfase. Varias chicas y chicos con orejas gigantes gritaban horrorizados por el gran comedor; Colagusano se había puesto a repartir grajeas que a quien las comiera les hacía imitar a un animal, con la escusa de que eran "caramelos para la tos"; Sirius había abandonado a Carla para hechizar a los alimentos para que cada vez que intentaran cogerlos huyeran y... de pronto el gran comedor se convirtió en un espectacular circo de orejones gritando, acompañado de una orquesta de gruñidos, ladridos, maullidos, etc; y una gran cantidad de personas corriendo detras de los aperitivos saltarines y juguetones por el gran comedor. James solo pudo reir ante esta reacción, junto con Lily, que aunque supo que esa situación fue propia de los merodeadores, le pareció divertida._

_Los días posteriores a esos con Lily fueron espectaculares. James y Lily pasaban gran parte del día juntos, haciendo deberes, paseando por los jardines, incluso hablando de quidditch; pero al pasar las navidades, Lily se dió cuenta de que James no había cambiado, y en una de sus escapadas lo pilló obligando a Snape cantar una tuna a punta de varita, cosa que a la pelirroja le pareció despreciable. La chica se enfado con James, y desde ese entonces, James solo hacía meter la pata, lo que convirtió ese enfado en asco, y ese asco... en odio._

James se despertó sobresaltado. La noche anterior, despues de la pelea con Lily, no podía dormir; así que empleó su tiempo en pensar en el pasado. Y pensando, se había quedado dormido. Había soñado con ella, con aquel día en que los dos fueron "amigos". ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de ella? Hoy era un día nuevo... sería mejor que se vistiera de inmediato, ya que los chicos lo estarían esperando en el gran comedor.


End file.
